


famous last words

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags to be edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Inspired by the fanfic "my immortal"





	

hi my name is ivory nighttime amnesia crow urie, and i have long black and blue hair thats in a pixie and black eyes (i wear coloured contacts). some people tell me i look like halsey (an: if u dont know who she is then get da hell out!) and i'm not related to brendon urie but i wish i was cause he's a total fukcing hottie.

 

right now i'm wereiong lasce up black boots and red tights stainewd wirth blood, and a gothic-formal dress thats black and red, and black lipsgtick, and a lot of eyeliner. i'm listening to camisado by panic!at the disco. some gryffindfoor prepz stare at me. i put up my middle finger at them.

 

but den dumbeldfoor sow me!!!! (hez alive in this fic prepz.) "IVORY UR GOING TO DETENTION WIF.... DAT HAGRID!!!1!"

 

"NO NOT A PREP" I yelled wif tears of blood streaming down my cheeks.

 

"oh satan ivory what happened!!!!!!1!" sasked my best firend scarlet (an: ava dis is u) "IS HE BEING A CAPITALIST"

 

"noooo but hes makin me go 2 detention w dat fukcin prep hagrid!!1!!!!" i skreeched

 

den dumbledore yell "IVORY U SAID A SWORE WORD U HAVE MORE DETENTION!!! AND NO MCR WHILE UR WITH HAGRID." he muzt of had a hedake.

 

i started 2 cry goffically . scarlet hugged me cAuse were gf (not in dat waey doe)

 

"i wiff u were in slytherib!!!! " i ssaod 2 scarlet "but u haf 2 b in rabenclaq"

 

"i wiff i wuz wiff u 2 ivory!!" sed scarlet n she hug me again but in a str8 way.

 

den my gf (were dating btw) (an: @my crush dis is u) hirmonney smiel at mee. "ivroy!!'

 

"hai hirmonney!! i meen nney!!!11! surry."

 

"iz ok" said nney. she wuz wearin a sexu blak leather jakcet, a red crop top, short shuorts dat showed ouff her thighs, n boots dat were sexy and leafer.

 

nney kiss me hotly and scarlet coff. "hELLO?? im hear!!"

 

"surry!!" i say. 

 

"UR DETENSHUN IS AT 1800H" YELL DUMBLYdoer

 


End file.
